America's Birthday
by Kagaya Daydreams
Summary: I hated this day more than anything, even more than that frog, France. It was a day that no amount of magic could erase. What is this day? It was July 4th, America's birthday... I usually avoid him on his birthday, but this time, something else happened


****_Edited: (5/13/12)_

**It took me the whole weekend to write this, I'm not sure if it's fluffy or a comfort type fic!**

**It is 5am at this point, and I should be getting ready for school now!**

**Im just so glad i decided to wake up early!**

**Please enjoy the USxUK fanfic, "America's Bithday!"**

* * *

><p>I hated this day more than anything, even more than that frog, France. It was a day that no amount of magic could erase. A day that couldn't even compare to the turmoil that my country has faced. What is this day? It was July 4th, America's birthday, and the day we were separated and he became independent. That dreadful day, I'd always avoid him like the plague. The stupid git would probably just have that idiotic grin on his face and say something like 'Hey England, got anything to say to me today?' He'd never realize how much it kills me to that day many years ago…<p>

On his birthday, I usually just barricade myself in my house for the day, not caring what kinds of events were planned. Safe in my house, I would drink tea and watch movies the whole day. But something different happened. There was a thunderstorm today, and I wouldn't admit this to anyone, but I'm deathly afraid of them. So currently, I'm hiding under my bed, pajamas on, eyes shut, hands covering my ears, and shivering in fear. I know I'm an adult and should be acting more mature, but thunderstorms are monsters! But what I don't understand is why the heck there are bad thunderstorms like this in the middle of summer!

My stomach started growling, "Crap…" I muttered. I started contemplating on whether to leave the safety of my fort (?) or to stay and be forever scared by the thunder claps and my stomach. My conscience told me to choose the first option. Why I actually listened to it was beyond me. Protected by the cover from my bed, and armed with my flashlight, I crept out my room, and descended down the stairs with caution. Unfortunately I found that the lights weren't working because of the storm.

"Just great…." I thought, frustrated. Thunder and lightning appeared. I jumped and ran all the way to the kitchen. Stupid weather, tag teaming me. I opened the door to my pantry, looking for some kind of snack to settle my hunger. As soon as I swung the pantry door open, I heard knocking (or at least I thought I did) at my front door. I froze where I stood, trying to confirm my possible visitor.

After waiting for about a minute, and not hearing another knock, I proceeded to turn on the flashlight, and grab a box of pocky ( I received a bunch from Japan, and they were pretty good) then left the dark kitchen. I was about to taken my first step back up the stairs when I heard that knocking again. I cursed under my breath and shuffled to the front door. "Who is it?" I called, trying not to sound frightened (it didn't work.)

"It's me." The visitor called back.

Wait, I knew that voice, it was the same idiot who made July 4th the most hated day of my year. My body swirled with mixed emotions, and I had no idea which one was the emotion that I was truly feeling. Without thinking I blurted, "Well, what do you want!" Oh bollocks, that was a tone harsher than I wanted to be.

Apparently, America didn't notice because he didn't sound hurt when he started responding. "I'd like to come in for one thing, it's pouring out here." I hesitated a bit, but swung the door open, and saw the disaster outside.

The idiot stood there dumbfounded as the thunderstorm raged on. Thunder resounded throughout the air. I jumped and yelled out of fear, "Get in here you git!" I grabbed his soaked bomber jacket and yanked him inside. Great now what am I supposed to do? I flashed my flashlight on him. His eyes squinted for a second, trying to get accustomed to the bright light. America looked at me surprised. Maybe he thinks I'm doing this cause for him! "I- uh… I'm not d-doing this for you or anything!" I felt my face heat up, and I could have sworn I was blushing. "I-t's just that…" I started to mumble my words, "I- I wouldn't want t-to be held responsible if you got sick on your b-birthday."

America took off his glasses and slipped them in his pocket, he probably couldn't see well with the flashlight in his face and all. Then he looked me straight into the eyes, his expression actually serious for once in his life.

"England." He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to his (surprisingly dry) body. My flashlight dropped pt the floor "Y-you idiot!" I said trying to pull away, but I forgot he had that monster strength. "Let go of me you git!" I protested. "Absolutely not." America stated firmly. My eyes started to well up. I didn't want to see him today! Any other day but today! Tears started streaming, "L-let go of m-me, Alfred!" America reacted to me calling him his _human_ name. But he didn't loosen his grip, he slipped one of his arms from around my waist, and took my chin in his hand.

Lightning flashed, lighting up both of our faces. His face was concerned, mine on the other hand was a crying nervous wreck. "Darn it…" I muttered. I don't know why he did it, but next thing I knew was back was lightly pushed against the door and his lips were on mine. I shut my eyes in embarrassment. The lights in my house flickered on. This the worst time possible… I need to try and escape somehow. I tried to push him away again, but this time my wrists were quickly pinned to the door.

America slipped his tongue in my mouth, deepening the kiss he initiated. He broke apart (good thing too I was running out of air) and looked at me with his cerulean eyes. I tried to suppress the dark red blush that spread on my face, but somehow it made its way to the surface. My gaze shifted to the left, trying to avoid as much eye contact as possible. Another thunderclap. My eyes widened and I clung to America, without even realizing it. Just when I'd finally regained some type of composure.

After what seemed like hours America started talking again, and his tone was anything but comforting, "Why are you doing this!" I looked at him with a blank stare, what the heck was he talking about? "W-what?" I whispered. His face relaxed, but his voice was melancholy, "Y-you, always avoid me, on my birthday, why?"

My anger bubbled, why do _I_ avoid him? Does this idiot really not know? "You really can't even fathom why I don't want do see your stupid face on your birthday!" I yelled at him. I started crying like a child. Darn it… Darn it all! Why today?

America looked taken aback, then mumbled in realization, "The Revolution…." His expression softened as he looked me straight in the eyes. "I had no idea, England…"

I looked back at him, I bet to him I looked like a nervous wreck. Cause I sure felt like one. America once again connected our lips, but it didn't feel forced, it was more comforting. I relaxed a bit, and started shyly kissing him back. He licked at my lips begging for entrance. I parted it about halfway before he started mapping out the cave of my mouth.

We broke apart once again, and America slowly started planting kisses from my mouth to the nape of my neck. Lightning and thunder appeared again. I found the strength to actually push America back, out of fear. America leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Would you like me to stay, Arthur?"

Did he just call me Arthur? "I don't recall giving you permission to call me by my personal name."

America frowned, "What? You called me Alfred, it's only fair if I call you Arthur."

Ugh. I keep forgetting, America is a child in a man's body.

"But in all seriousness," America continued. "I really am sorry about what I did to you, I know it takes me a long time to understand some things, but I don't think I could bear hurting you for so long ever again."

I looked at him, wide-eyed. Did he really mean that? He probably did, I've never heard him be so serious or have such a straight-faced expression.

"Let's go upstairs and wait till the storm is over, Artie." America's idiocy was showing again. I sighed and concurred, he grabbed my hand and led the way upstairs. America was an idiot, who gorges on fast food like it was endangered, and couldn't read the mood to save his life, but… It's just what I love about him. "I love you, Arthur."

I almost tripped up the stairs when I heard that. "D-don't say embarrassing things like that, you idiot!" He laughed, "You were thinking the same thing too right?"

I was, but I wasn't planning on saying it out loud, "I love you too, idiot."

So I lied, sue me.

I guess July 4th wasn't all that bad.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!<strong>

**I wonder... am I the only person with a fanfiction composition book?**

**Oh this is Kagaya signing off!**


End file.
